


So much for video games

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingers intertwined, breaths coming in short pants in between heated kisses, hushed moans falling from their lips. Dave isn’t sure how it got to this point, for he had really just invited his boyfriend, John, over to play video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So much for video games

Fingers intertwined, breaths coming in short pants in between heated kisses, hushed moans falling from their lips. Dave isn’t sure how it got to this point, for he had really just invited his boyfriend, John, over to play video games. At first they had been playing an intense game of Mario Kart but that had somehow lead to John laying teasing kisses to Dave’s lips every time he won and Dave lost. Perhaps he had just been trying to cheer Dave up, knowing he was a bit of a sore loser, but with each one Dave had just gotten more and more flustered until John had cried out a “holy fuck Dave, you’re so cute!” and tackled him to the carpet covered floor.

Dave had wanted to protest with a “hell no, I ain’t cute, Egbert” but had ended up with a pair of warm, soft, and oh so inviting lips on his own before he could get the words out. It didn't take long for the kiss become more heated as soon as Dave got over his initial surprise, and then hands began to wander.

John slipped a hand up Dave’s shirt, a smirk forming on his lips. In turn, Dave gently gripped at the back of John’s hair, fingers lacing into soft raven colored locks and effectively pulling the younger boy closer. In the back of Dave’s mind, he had to wonder how long they would have. Bro was out at the moment and still seemed completely oblivious to his little brother’s relationship with John anyways.

Playfully nipping Dave’s lower lip, John pulled away just long enough to pull off Dave’s shirt before beginning to lithely dash kisses down the blonde’s freckle covered neck. Dave let out a breathy moan and gripped John’s shoulder; he certainly knew how to abuse his most sensitive parts didn’t he?

John, knowing he had succeeded, grinned against the nape of Dave’s neck. “What’dya think, we have enough time for something quick?” he asked with a bit of a giggle. Dave’s cheeks flushed lightly and he hesitated for a second before nodding a bit.

“Probably…” he mumbled. They hadn’t gotten a chance to do this sort of thing in a while, why not?

John’s grin widened and he returned to Dave’s lips, pecking them quickly before removing his own shirt. Their jeans and Dave’s My Little Pony boxers (which he was just wearing for completely ironic purposes) soon followed, winding up tossed in odd places around the room. After some more kissing, Dave was quickly prepared and John had put on a condom and just barely pushed in when there was a sudden thud from the doorway. Both boys froze, eyes widening as they slowly looked in the direction of the noise. In the doorway, stood a shocked looking Bro. There was a bottle of apple juice lying dented and forgotten on the floor by Bro’s feet.

The three stared at each other for several seconds before Bro cleared his throat, said a gruff sounding “sorry to interrupt” and quickly backed out of the room.

From that day forward, Dave and John made sure to keep better track of time and Bro learned not to walk into Dave’s room when John was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Story in which Bro is a huge cock block that needs to learn to knock.  
> Yeah I'm not exactly sure where the idea for this came from, (though possibly it came from the Bro Strider facebook page haha) but it just popped into my head and I had to write it. I posted it a while back on my tumblr but decided I should put it here as well for my first work. (because I've been in the biggest creative slump lately D:) I hope you liked it!


End file.
